


Presents

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Mythological AU [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey is a shapeshifter, Bubby is a Harpy, Coomer is a siren, Gordon is mentioned like once so he doesn't get a tag, Kinda, M/M, Miscommunication, Mythological AU, attempted courting, courting, gordon is a dragon, species barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: They try their hardest, passing presents along to one another, all while not realizing they message they're both trying to send is completely misunderstood.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Series: HLVRAI Mythological AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: word prompt: present // character: coomer or bubby or both

The first time that Coomer tried to court Bubby, he tried to court him like one would another siren. The pretty shells and rocks of the bottom of the sea, a dangerous journey to undertake, bringing up clams with hidden pearls in them, recently shed hermit crab shells, handing them to Bubby with bright eyes and love in his heart. 

Bubby took all of these presents, of course he did, and he loved them, but there was the disconnect. He didn’t understand the important of these gifts, not completely, just knew it meant he was important to Coomer, and Coomer would sink back into the ocean, wondering what he was doing wrong. Shouldn’t it be obvious by now? 

* * *

When Bubby tried to court Coomer, he had to think on it a bit. Nests didn’t translate the same, and Coomer had already shown he didn’t fully understand what it meant when his feathers puffed up, or his wings flared. 

Gordon did, much to Bubby’s displeasure. 

How could he translate these little things to Coomer? He tried, of course, passing along molted feathers, and leaves and sticks he found, that would have made a wonderful next eventually, but Coomer never seemed to understand. A lot of these, he couldn’t take down below with him, either, so they piled up slowly on the shore, in a little hidden alcove for Coomer to keep all of Bubby’s presents, even if he didn’t understand them. 

* * *

The thing was, they were so similar and yet so different. Sirens brought their mates pretty things and food, things that they thought the other might like. They had no need for a permanent residence when courting, only after, floating along with the currents, wherever they may take them until they settled down somewhere together, built everything in their lives together. 

Harpies tended to settle somewhere alone first, build their own areas, because, even if they loved one another, there was the chance of problem, and having their own space was important. Having a future mate bring things to help build that nest showed they cared that you were comfortable. It was practical. 

A siren and a harpy trying their best led to only confusion, misunderstanding, even if it wasn’t their intention. 

A little outside interference never hurt anyone. 

* * *

There was something fun, in being a shapeshifter, Benrey thought. He did not remember his original shape, but that was okay. When shifting between these forms, he knew those instincts, absorbed the knowledge of that form, but forgot it just as easily when slipping to the next. He clung to tiny bits and pieces of knowledge, tiny things that were basic knowledge to everyone. 

So when Bubby approached him, asked him despairingly about sirens, showing presents of conch shells and pearls, Benrey blinked, and shifted, fins forming along his back and arms, collapsing down onto his back, unable to hold himself up on a tail, and then looked back to the shells and the pearls, and saw only love reflecting back at him. 

Bubby lit up upon hearing this, looking at these shells in a new light, bringing them close to his chest, when before they were held out in confused hands. Benrey grinned from the floor, then shifted again, matching Bubby’s wings and flicked them to make sure they worked. As Bubby stared at his little treasures, Benrey took to the sky, then down to the water, skimming over it in search of Coomer, finding him hidden in that alcove. 

And in those sticks and leaves, he saw the same love Coomer tried to give to Bubby reflecting back at him. 

Benrey grinned, watching understanding cross Coomer’s eyes, before he dived down into the deep waters, and he settled back down to the bank of the sea, staring out at the approaching shadow of Gordon, and waited, wondering what treasures that he may have brought for them today. 

And when the siren and the harpy met back on that beach, the siren held waterlogged sticks in his claws, and the harpy, with heavy wings, passed along pretty shells and pearls that had washed up on the shore, communication clicking into place. 


End file.
